Hey Arnold! TJM en Espanol
by Dreamer's Fate
Summary: Mi version de la pelicula de la selva de Hey Arnold!
1. Prologue

Él estaba corriendo. Tenía que encontrarlos. Él estaba tan cerca, podía sentirlo! El sudor corría por su rostro, su corazón latía con fuerza, los pies le dolían, y con un solo pensamiento en su mente, Arnold estaba corriendo tan rápido como pudo a través de la selva. Sabía que se le estaba acabando el tiempo.

Respirando pesadamente, Arnold podía sentir el peligro era en la bahía. Él miró hacia atrás para asegurarse de que nadie estaba siguiéndolo. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo había estado en marcha, pero él estaba empezando a sentirse impotente. Se detuvo para tomar aliento.

"No te rindas!" Se dijo a sí mismo. "No puedo defraudarlos. Ellos me necesitan!" Después de unas cuantas respiraciones más profundas, empezó a correr de nuevo. La selva era espesa y caliente. Él empujó más o menos ramas de los árboles y maleza que se encontraba en su camino mientras corría. Cuanto más corría, miraba que la selva se desvanecía. Con una nueva esperanza, corrió más rápido.

De repente, se detuvo en seco. Arnold se encontraba de un edificio enorme, de piedra antigua. Era seca y parecía abandonado. Tenía tres escaleras separadas, con cada una se dirigía a una cámara.

"Este debe ser!" Pensó para sí mismo. Miró a su alrededor y sus ojos se posaron sobre un gravado. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando se dio cuenta que era el símbolo. El ojo. Arnold sabía exactamente dónde estaba. Él corrió frenética mente los escalones de la entrada y en el edificio, esperando que no fuera demasiado tarde.

"¿Mamá? Papá?" Él no vio a nadie en la primera habitación. La desesperación arrastrándose sobre él, corrió hacia fuera y se abrió paso a través de la pasarela. Corrió hasta la segunda serie de escaleras y corrió hacia la segunda cámara orando que estuvieran allí. Entonces los vio.

Dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, sentada en el suelo de piedra dura de espaldas el uno al otro, y sus manos y pies atados con cuerda. Ellos lo vieron al entrar en el edificio, y sus ojos se abrieron en el terror.

"¡Mamá! Papá!" Arnold corrió hacia ellos y comenzó a desatarlos.

"Arnold!" Stella gritaba. "Arnold, ¿qué estás haciendo? ¡Vete de aquí! No es seguro!"

"No, yo no voy a ninguna parte sin ustedes dos!" Arnold argumentó, con los ojos hiriendo, mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. "Vamos a luchar! Podemos ganar, no puedo perder otra vez!"

"Hijo, escuchanos! Tienes que irte! Te estás poniendo en peligro! Vamos a estar bien, pero tienes que irte!" Miles gritó. Antes de que Arnold podía discutir con su padre, oyó una voz extraña.

"Bien, bien." Asustados y temiendo lo peor, todos miraron hacia el ser. "Una familia feliz, junto al fin .."


	2. Capitulo 1

Capítulo Uno

'Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold!' Los ojos de Arnold bien abiertos. Gruñió y sacó el tapón que detuvo su reloj de papa. _'Necesito una nueva alarma',_ pensó para sí mismo. Suspiró y enterró su cabeza en su almohada. Él discutió en levantarse o simplemente quedarse en la cama. Bostezó y estiro, sintiéndose cómodo estaba. Dejó su mente vagar en pensamientos acerca de sus padres. Habían pasado unas semanas desde que había leído el diario de su padre, pero él mismo prometió que iría a San Lorenzo y seguiría el mapa de su padre. Están por ahí en algún por mí. Arnold rodó sobre su espalda y miro su techo el cielo. A veces parecía una cosa imposible. Él no estába seguro de cuánto tiempo había pasado mirando las nubes, cuando alguien llama a su puerta le sacó de su ensoñación.

'Hey, Shortman, estas levantado?'

Arnold sacudió los pensamientos de su mente y respondió, 'Sí, abuelo. Estoy levantado.'

Su abuelo caminó con un plato de comida. 'Bueno! Te traje el desayuno! Los de Diez años de edad necesitan comer! Hablé con Pookie en hacer algo bueno esta mañana. Ya tengo suficiente con de sus 'tortillas sorpresa'.

"¿Qué opinas, Shortman?" Arnold se sentó en la cama, Phil puso el plato en su regazo. Arnold sonrió y Miró a su abuelo.

"Gracias, abuelo."

"Come! Tienes que iniciar el proyecto con tu pequeña amiga con la de un ceja hoy."

Arnold gruñió. "No me lo Recuerdes." Él no estaba seguro si estaba siendo sensible desde leyó el diario de su padre, o si ella estaba siendo peor que de costumbre, pero Arnold estaba realmente perdiendo la paciencia con Helga últimamente. "No sé por qué ella actúa tan mala conmigo."

Phil suspiró y miró a su nieto. 'Bueno, Arnold. Hay algunas cosas que nunca entenderemos de algunas personas. Todo lo que puedo decirte no pierdas la paciencia. podrías decir algo que no quiere decir y luego te sentirás horrible por ello. Pero nunca se sabe! Tal vez ella se suavice. Recuerda, nunca dejes que te llegue. Perderás tu mente de esa manera. Phil redujo sus ojos. 'asi como perdí a mi mente con el viejo pájaro de abajo.:

Arnold pensado en esto. 'Supongo. Voy a seguir tratando de llevarme bien con ella. Es simplemente difícil hablar con ella."

'Las chicas son difíciles de entender, Arnold. Maduran mucho más rápido que los hombres.» Phil rió. ' Pero tu come y prepárate para ir. No quieres llegar tarde a la escuela,' Phil comento al levantarse para salir de la habitación de Arnold.

'Está bien. Gracias de nuevo por el desayuno, abuelo.' Después de desayunar, Arnold comenzó a prepararse para el día que tenia delante de él. Se quito su pijama y puso en su atuendo habitual. _'No puedo creer que todavía piensan que esto es una falda escosesa,'_ pensaba a sí mismo. Cerró la puerta detrás de él, al salir fuera de su dormitorio y bajar las escaleras. 'Nos vemos más tarde, abuelo! Adiós, Abuelita!'exclamo.

'Nos vemos, Shortman!' Phil respondió al mismo tiempo que Gertie respondió, ' adiós, Kimba!'

Caminando Arnold a la escuela, una vez más empezó su mente a vagar. Frases del diario de su padre me vinieron a su mente. Y después, el mapa. _'Voy a encontrarlos. Un día. Sólo necesito una manera... '_

'Hey, Arnold!' Arnold miró el sonido de su nombre. No se había dado cuenta que había llegado en la escuela. Miró hacia arriba, y vio quien le hablaba.

'Hey, Gerald.' Arnold caminó a su mejor amigo, y lo hicieron su habitual apretón de manos. Siguieron caminando para entrar en el edificio.

'¿Está listo para empezar nuestros proyectos de otoño hoy?' Gerald le preguntó, ya sabiendo la respuesta.

'Oh sí. Estoy deseando empezar, ' Arnold respondió sarcásticamente. 'Tu crees que el Sr. Simmons podría aprender a no agruparme a mí y Helga'.

Gerald puso su mano en el hombro de Arnold. 'Sé, hombre. Pero es apenas dos días. Pasara antes de que te des cuenta.'

Arnold dejó escapar un suspiro frustrado, 'Sí, dos días con Helga G. Pataki.'

Ellos entraron en el salón de clases y se encontraron con los sonidos habituales de sus compañeros. Harold estaba riéndose de Sid y apestoso, Rhonda platicaba con Nadine, Eugene y Sheena estaban cantando algún tema, y el resto de la clase estaba desordenada esperando para empezar el día. Arnold y Gerald se sentaron en sus asientos y sacaron sus libros.

'Queremos hacer nada después de la escuela hoy?' Gerald pregunto.

"Claro, es viernes. Vamos a al parque y juguemos la pelota,' antes de que pudiera responder Gerald, miró hacia arriba para ver que venia el Sr. Simmons caminando.

'Bueno, clase! A Sentarse!' Sr. Simmons Coloco sus carpetas en su escritorio. 'Ahora como todos ustedes saben,' dijo, poniendo sus manos juntas en emoción, 'tengo un proyecto muy especial para todos ustedes!' Gruñió la mitad de la clase, y la otra mitad se entristeció. 'Aw, vamos, niños! Va a ser divertido! Donde esta su espíritu diversión para este proyecto?' El Estiro los brazos y le sonrió a la clase.

'Aw, vamos, Sr. Simmons! Es viernes!' Harold se quejó.

La sonrisa de Sr. Simmons no desfalleció como respondió a Harold. 'Eso lo hará mucho más especial!'

'Sí, ahora tragatelo, blimpo,' Helga murmuró bajo su aliento.

'No me llames así! Madamefortressmommy,' Harold murmuró hacia atrás.

'Vamos, clase. Es tiempo para ordenar de sus grupos y empezar a trabajar!' El Sr. Simmons se sentó en su escritorio y los niños movieron sus escritorios y se sentaron con sus companeros.

Gerald se levantó, Miró a Arnold y murmuró, 'Buena suerte. Vas a necesitala,' y comenzó a moverse de su escritorio.

Arnold suspiró y miró hacia atrás. Helga estaba sentada en su escritorio con los brazos cruzados. Arnold no estaba sorprendido de ver el ceñudo habitual en su rostro.

Ella le miró y gruñió, '¿Qué? Vas a hacerme venir a ti, football-head?'

_'Ser agradable, solo dos días,'_ Arnold recordó a sí mismo. Se levantó y comenzó a girar su escritorio hacia el de Helga.

'Hmmmm, creo que voy a tener cincuenta cuando llegas aquí. ¿Criminy, podría ser todo más lento? Por supuesto me atascan al despacioso, football-head.' Cuando Arnold empuja su escritorio al lado de Helga y se sentó, ella asomó su dedo en su pecho. 'Espero que tengas una buena idea para este proyecto. No voy a fallar debido a ti, bucko.'

_'Sólo cepillatelo,'_ Arnold crujió sus dientes. 'Hola a ti también, Helga,' se mordió su lengua. Antes de que ella podría contestar, él dijo, 'Bueno, bien. Creo que podríamos hacer un collage para mostrar qué significa el otoño para nosotros. Creo que el otoño es una temporada realmente grande y-'

Helga lo interrumpió. '¿A quién le importa lo que tu piensas? Vamos a tener que presentar esto a la clase,cabeza de fútbol, Nadie quiere saber de cuánto te gusta el otoño, especialmente a mí. Esa es la peor idea que he escuchado!'

Arnold cerró sus ojos y trató de mantener su temperamento bajo control. 'Helga, el proyecto es hacer una presentación para presentar lo que significa el otoño para nosotros. No veo que tengas ideas brillantes.'

Helga nuevamente cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho. 'Hmph, esta bien. Pero si vamos a hacer un collage, vamos a poner lo que yo digo que vamos a poner en ella. entendido, bucko?'

'Como sea, Helga,' Arnold se volteó a mirar a Gerald. Su compañera era Phoebe, y parecían que tenían un gran tiempo. _'Por supuesto a mi me pusieron con la peor persona en clase.'_

Mientras tanto, Helga se reprendió a sí misma. _'Ugh, ¿por qué siempre tengo que ser tan mala? ¿Por qué no puedo ser agradable a la persona que yo he amo tanto? Vamos, Helga. Si deseas estar con Arnold, tienes que ser agradable,'_ Helga pensó en las últimas semanas. Ella tuvo que admitir a sí misma, que ella había sido bien mala con Arnold desde su confesión en la torre de FTi. Ella le echo un vistazo. Arnold tenia su codo en su escritorio y su mano en su rostro. _'Se ve miserable. Él no merece tengo mal yo?'_ Ella suavizó su expresión. _'Está bien, saquemos a la vieja Helga! Con la Helga nueva, agradable, dulce y amable!'_ 'A-Arnold?'

Arnold suspiró y volvió a su compañera. 'Sí, Helga?'

Se miraron a los Mente de Arnold saltó al beso que ha ocurrido no mucho tiempo atrás. Había pasado varias semanas, pero ninguno de los niños había hablado acerca de desde ese día. Él no había pensado mucho en el beso desde empezó a leer el diario de su padre. _'A mi me puede gustar Helga. Si ella era agradable,'_ pensó para sí mismo. Sabía que había un lado distinto a Helga. Sólo necesitaba dejarlo fuera de su capa.

'Nosotros debemos probablemente empezar,' dijo Helga, mirando de lejos. Intentó no usar la frase 'football-head' al final de su frase.

'Oh, esta bien.' Arnold frotó los ojos para enfocar. 'Bueno, por lo que estaba pensando..'

Mientras Arnold hablaba, Helga batallo para concentrarse. _'Él es tan perfecto. Oh, Arnold! Querido amado, dulce,cabezada de fútbol! ¿Cómo te amo tanto. Cómo me gustaría sólo poder agarrarte la mano y y perderse en tus hermosos ojos verdes!'_ Pronto, Helga se perdió en su fantasía. Ella agarró la mano de fantasía Arnold y miró a sus ojos. _'Oh, Arnold. Te amo!'_

Fantasía Arnold mirado atrás en los ojos de Helga. _'Helga..'_ Soñando, dijo.

_'Oh, Arnold.'_ Helga dijo, más bien soñando a sí misma.

'¿Helga? Helga, estás bien?'

Helga despertó fuera de su fantasía y se dio cuenta de que ella había sonado más cerca de Arnold. '¿QUÉ? Criminy, qué quieres, football-head? ' Ella refreno antes de que ella podría detenerse a sí misma, mirando Arnold con disgusto y lejos de apoyo.

Una vez más, Arnold ricino sus dientes y trató de no perder su temperamento. 'Estaba preguntando ¿qué piensas?' Dijo, incapaz de ocultar su disgusto. Cuando Helga respondió con una mirada de confusión, continuó, 'sobre el collage?'

Helga intentado mantenerla fresca. 'Oh, sí. Sí, suena genial, fútbol-...Arnold.' Helga se rió nerviosamente.

En ese momento, la campana sonó para el almuerzo, mucho placer para Arnold y Harold.

'SÍ! ALMUERZO!' Harold aclamaron y corrió fuera del la clase, y el resto de la clase salieron a la cafetería.

Gerald atrapados con Arnold en la fila del almuerzo.

'¿Cómo te fue, Arnold?'

'Como podría ir, Gerald.' Arnold sentía miserable. Él no podía esperar hasta que este proyecto se terminara. 'Voy a ser bueno aunque. No puedo dejar que me llegue.'

'Sólo un día más, hombre,' Gerald respondió.

'Sí. Tal vez ella se comporte,' Arnold dijo que ojalá.

El almuerzo y el resto de la jornada escolar paso indiferente. Después del almuerzo, el Sr. Simmons paso la tarea de la noche anterior y decidió dar a la clase, el resto del día para trabajar en sus proyectos. Arnold se sentó en clase con Helga, ninguno de ellos hablando entre sí. En la última hora de clase, El6 Director Wartz entró en su salón de clases.

'Sr. Simmons, ¿puedo hablar con usted fuera en la sala por un momento?'

"Por qué, por supuesto." Como el Sr. Simmons caminó fuera del la clase y cerró la puerta detrás de él, la clase estalló en parloteo emocionado.

"Oh gosh, me pregunto qué se trata," Phoebe se preguntaba en voz alta.

Después de unos momentos, el Sr. Simmons y director Wartz caminaron hacia el salón de clases.

'Esta alguien en problemas, Sr. Simmons?' Preguntó el apestoso.

'YO NO FUI!' Curly grito de repente. Todo el mundo giro para mirarlo en desconcierto. Su rostro era en blanco y sus brazos estaban cruzados.

'Uh...no, apestoso. Nadie esta problemas,' Sr. Simmons y El Director Wartz Miraron se mutuamente y luego vieron curiosamente a Curly. Después de unos momentos más de silencio confundido, continuó el Sr. Simmons. 'sin embargo, tengo un emocionante anuncio que hacer!' La clase se volvió a mirar al Sr. Simmons. 'Director Wartz me acaba de informar de un concurso de escritura muy especial!'


	3. Capitulo 2

Capítulo Dos

'Oooh! Un concurso de escritura?' Phoebe pregunto con emoción.

'Sí! El concurso es para escribir una redacción sobre una experiencia personal, y lo que aprendiste de él.' Tan pronto como el Sr. Simmons dijo esto, Phoebe inmediatamente sacó un pedazo de papel y empezó a escribir. 'Y hay un gran premio para el ganador especial!' Sr. Simmons continuó. 'La clase del ganador ganara un viaje a Centroamérica!' Exclamó.

Arnold se paro de su asiento cuando escuchó esto. 'Centroamérica?' Preguntó.

'Es correcto, joven,' Dijo, Director Wartz. 'No tienes que inscribirte si no deseas, pero creo que esto es una gran oportunidad para ir donde nunca han ido antes y tener una aventura!'

La clase conversó animadamente mientras el Sr. Simmons y director Wartz estaban discutiendo los detalles.

_' Esto...Esto es,'_ Arnold piensa a sí mismo. '¿Sr. Simmons? Cuando es la fecha límite para la redacción?' Preguntó.

'Hm, vamos a ver... ' Director Wartz entregó al Sr. Simmons la volanta con toda la información. 'Dice, el 20 de este mes. Esto da a quien le gustaría entrar unas dos semanas.'

Arnold simplemente aprobo cuando escuchó esto. _'Es definitivamente suficiente tiempo.'_ La campana sonó señalando el final del día escolar, y antes de que el Sr. Simmons podría anunciar la tarea de esa noche, la clase salio corriendo para empezar su fin de semana.

'Adiós, clase! Tengan un fin de semana muy especial! Oh, uh, Curly?' Curly había estado tratando de colarse a con el resto de la clase antes el Sr. Simmons o director Wartz podría detenerlo. 'Nos gustaría hablar con usted.'

Arnold había corriendo también fuera de la clase para poder llegar a casa y comenzar en su redacción.

'Hey, Arnold, esperame!' Gerald lo llamo cuando caminaban fuera del edificio. Arnold se detuvo para que Gerald podría ponerse al día con él. '¿A qué horas deseas reunirte en el Parque?'

'Oh...en realidad, Gerald, no creo que puedo ir. Lo siento, yo solo... Yo Tengo que trabajar en algo.' Arnold respondió no mirando en él.

Antes de que pudiera responder a Gerald, ambos vieron detrás de ellos para ver que Curly corría fuera del edificio de la escuela y hacia ellos, maniáticamente riendo y gritando, 'Usted nunca me alcazara, WARTZ!'

Director Wartz corría detrás de él, tratando de atraparlo. 'Ven aquí, tu hooligan!'

'Hombre oh hombre, ese niño tiene algunos problemas.' Dijo Gerald, sacudiendo la cabeza. 'Bueno, bueno, Arnold. Sólo Dame una llamada si deseas hacer algo. Te veo más tarde, hombre.'

'Está bien. Más tarde, Gerald.' Hicieron su apretón de manos y se alejó. _'Me pregunto que tan largo debo de hacer mi redacción...'_ Arnold pensando esto mientras entraba a la casa de huéspedes. Ideas inundaron su mente, y comenzó a correr a casa para no olvidar ninguna de ellas.

Mientras caminaba hacia la casa de huéspedes, su abuela estaba marchando alrededor pretendiendo montar un caballo. 'Bueno, Hola, Kimba! Tan pronto de regreso de la selva?' Pookie pregunto.

'Sí, abuela.' Arnold respondió, realmente no escuchando. Corrió hasta la escalera y corriendo a su habitación. Inmediatamente dejo sus libros, agarro unas cuantas hojas de papel, sentado en su escritorio y empezó a escribir. Hoja tras hoja de papel, Arnold escribía. En ocasiones, él hacia bola el papel y lo tiraba sobre encima de su hombro.

_'Tiene que ser perfecto. Este podría ser mi única oportunidad._ Después de lo que presumio fue un par de horas, puso su cabeza sobre la mesa y tomó algunas respiraciones profundas. Estaba sintiéndose frustrado y no podía pensar en algo mas para escribir. _'Estás pensando demasiado duro. Sólo piensa en ellos. Tu lo Puedes hacer.'_ Cuando se dio cuenta que no tenia nuevas ideas, escuchó el rugido de su estómago. Él se levantó y se estiro. Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta que había estado trabajando durante casi 3 horas. Bajo las escaleras hacia la cocina y consiguió un bocadillo. En su camino de vuelta arriba, su abuelo caminaba en la sala.

'Shortman, no sabía que estabas aqui! Has estado tan callado en tu habitación. ¿Cómo te fue con tu pequeño amigo hoy?' Preguntó.

'Estuvo bien, abuelo. Actualmente estoy trabajando en una redacción ahora.' Arnold dijo a Phil acerca de sus pensamientos, la redacción y el premio para encontrar a sus padres. Phil escuchaba, preocupadose por su nieto.

'Mira, Arnold. Sé lo que estás pensando, pero no te hagas ilusiones. No sabes cuántos niños van entrar, y no quiero que tu te decepciones.' Puso su mano sobre el hombro de Arnold.

Arnold suspiró y Miró su abuelo. 'Sé, abuelo. Pero al menos tengo que probar. Necesito saber que tuve la oportunidad.'

Phil miró hacia abajo, pensó durante unos minutos y sonrió. Miró a Arnold y dijo, 'Sé que puedes hacerlo, Shortman. Ya sabes donde encontrarme si necesita cualquier ayuda.'

Arnold sonrió a su abuelo. 'Gracias, abuelo!' Volvió corriendo a su habitación y fue a uno de los cajones al lado de su cama. Abrió para sacar la foto de sus padres. caminó hacia su escritorio y acérco su libro, también agarró su control remoto y enciendio su estéreo. Pasó por varias emisoras de radio y no podía decidir qué escuchar.

_'Vi su cara y wow!'_

'Bleh.' Dijo en asco. Decidió poner una de las cintas de sobras del Sr. Hyunh. La música llenó la sala.

_'Me puedes ofrecer una perla revestida de diamante,_

Me puedes enviar todas las riquezas del mundo,

me puede tentar con los palacios de los Reyes,

les daré de vuelta en un gran saco y mantendré las cosas simples'

Arnold sonrió y se sentó nuevamente en su escritorio. Agarró su lápiz y una vez más se puso a trabajar. Le vinieron las palabras fácilmente porque ahora él sólo escribía lo que provenía de su corazón. Miró la imagen y vio a sus padres sonriendo a él. Sentía que estaban sonriendo dándole motivacion. _'Puedo hacer esto. Voy a ganar. Voy a encontrarlos.'_


	4. Capitulo 3

Capítulo Tres

'Oh mi palabra... clase! El ganador ha sido anunciado!' Exclamó el Sr. Simmons, sosteniendo una carta. Director Wartz entraba con la carta en la mano. Habían pasado unas semanas desde que Arnold había entrado en su redacción para el Pensaba en a las noches en que Phil se quedaba hasta tarde en la noche con él, correcciónando. El se sentía seguro de sí mismo, pero no podía evitar sentir algunas dudas. Phoebe había entregado también en una redacción y estaba satisfecha con ella. Los otros estudiantes en la clase no tengan mucho interés en la redacción. Nadine fue el otro estudiante que también entrego una. Por supuesto, La de ella fue acerca de su fascinación con insectos y le encantaría la oportunidad de aprender más en San Lorenzo. Los tres estudiantes esperaban animados a el anuncio del Sr. Simmons.

"Ahora, recuerden que niños y niñas, si no ganamos, todos han hecho un trabajo muy duro y son todos muy especiales." Dijo esto sujetando las manos al pecho, sonriendo. Director Wartz esperaba impacientemente y rodó sus ojos con esto. Sr. Simmons desenrolló la carta y lo leía con El director Wartz espiando sobre su hombro. Los Ojos de ambos adultos estaban asomrados.

'GANAMOS! GANAMOS!' Ambos empezaron a bailar y a cantar mientras la clase los miraba con emoción. Nadine salio de su escritorio y empezó a saltar arriba y abajo, Phoebe miraba Helga con una expresión de mala y Arnold estaba sentado con su mandíbula caída y su corazón acelerado.

'Uh..Perdone, Señor. Pero _quién_ ganó?' Phoebe le preguntó, un poco ansiosa.

'Fui yo?' Nadine exclamó al mismo tiempo que el Sr. Wartz le pregunto, 'Fui yo?' Los estudiantes y el Sr. Simmons Miraron al Director Wartz.

'Director Wartz, entró usted el concurso?' Preguntó el Sr. Simmons.

'¿Qué? ¿yo? Ajá, por supuesto que no. ¿El concurso es para los estudiantes y yo no... a quién le importa? ¡ GANAMOS! WOO!' exclamó el director Wartz y comenzó a bailar de nuevo. Sr. Simmons simplemente dirigió su atención a la carta.

'Bien, vamos a ver... ¡ oh Arnold! Arnold fue anunciado como el ganador! Felicitaciones, Arnold!' Sr. Simmons y director Wartz comenzaron a aplaudir y pasaron a estrechar la mano de Arnold.

'Felicidades, joven! Usted me han ayudado a hacer mi sueño realidad! A INICIAR UNA AVENTURA!' Él caminó a teniendo una espada en la lucha con un enemigo imaginario. La clase comenzó a celebrar y saltaron hacia arriba de alegría.

'Oooooh, yo ya sé lo que voy a vestir!' Rhonda exclamó. Nadine rodó sus ojos en esto e inmediatamente sacó un libro que era todo sobre insectos, empezando ya a la investigación.

'Sr. Simmons, tendrán pizza en San Lorenzo?' Harold preguntó mientras apestoso y Sid trataban de ocultar su risa.

'No te enojes, Pheebs. No es gran cosa. Todavía podemos ir, animate. Me sorprende que la football-head logró hacer algo correcto.' Helga intentaba consolar a Phoebe, pero no podía ayudar a sentir en el fondo Helga le gritaba Felicidades a Arnold. _'Oh, yo sabía que lo harías! No dude ni un segundo, mi amado!'_

Mientras tanto, Phoebe tenía una pequeña sonrisa, pero se recuperó rápidamente cuando Gerald le disparó una sonrisa. Luego miró a Arnold que simplemente estaba mirando fuera al espacio, aún estando asombrado.

_'No lo puedo creer...Yo lo logre...'_ Arnold ya podía verse a sí mismo corriendo hacia los brazos de sus padres.

'¿Arnold? Hey, Arnold!' Gerald estaba agitando su mano en la cara de Arnold tratando de obtener su atención.

'¿Eh? Oh, lo siento, Gerald. Simplemente no puedo creerlo...Gané!YO GANE!' Arnold volvió a la realidad y empezaron a celebrar. Vuelto a ver a Nadine y Phoebe y les dijo que habían hecho un buen trabajo. Y le sonrió y las felicitó.

"Así Que, Sr. Simmons... cuando es el viaje?" Pregunto Gerald. La clase se puso en silencio mientras el Sr. Simmons miraba la carta.

'Mmmm...dice en un mes. Creo que es tiempo suficiente para discutir lo que necesitamos empacar y estudiar más sobre este país único y maravilloso!' Sonrió en la clase, pero estaban charlando animadamente. Se dio cuenta que los había perdido por el resto del día, por lo que decidió que lo mas apropiadado de hacer,y dadas las circunstancias, era a pasar el resto del día investigando sobre San Lorenzo y discutir el viaje.

Para Arnold, el día había pasado un desenfoque. Él no podía concentrarse en nada. _'Yo no lo puedo creer...Voy a encontrar a Mis padres!'_ Su mente vagó en los pensamientos de sus padres. Imaginó rescatándolos y vivir felices para siempre. _No va a ser sólo un sueño.'_ De repente, sonó la campana.

'Vale, clase! La tarea de esta noche es hacer una lista de lo que piensas que necesitarás empacar para nuestro viaje. Queremos estar bien preparados! Tengan un día especial, clase!' Sr. Simmons sonrió y saludó a todos ellos cuando salían de la clase.

'Gerald, tengo que ir a decirle a mi abuelo. Te llamo más tarde!' Arnold no llego a escuchar Gerald decirle mientras corría hacia afuera del edificio de la escuela. Corrió hacia la casa en emoción absoluta. 'ABUELO! ABUELA! YO GANE!' Gritó. Mientras corría a la casa de huéspedes, casi tropezaba con Sr. Hyunh.

'Hey, mira dónde vas!' Él gritó.

'Ah! Lo siento, Sr. Hyunh! ¿Has visto al abuelo? Necesito decirle algo realmente importante." Arnold estaba buscando detrás de Sr. Hyunh, esperando que él vería a su abuelo.

'Ahora, ¿qué es todo este ruido?' Phil dijo en disgusto, caminando por las escaleras.

'Abuelo! GANÉ! Gané el concurso! Lo hice!' Arnold corrió a su abuelo y le dio el abrazo más fuerte que nunca le había dado.

Phil se rió alegremente. 'Bueno, Que Tal Eh! Sabía que lo harías, Shortman!' Ambos comenzaron a celebrar mientras que el Sr. Hyunh sólo sacudió su cabeza y caminaba hacia la cocina. Pronto, Pookie que se unió, realmente sin saber por qué estaban bailando.

De repente, Arnold asombrado y comenzó a correr arriba a su habitación.

'Whoa, hey! Donde ya vas, Shortman?' Phil le preguntó, mirando su nieto.

'Tengo que en pacar'! Arnold dijo emocionado y continuó hasta su cuarto.


End file.
